She's an Actress
by LunaPrincess
Summary: A girl brings the pilots into play, and she tells them to go to Earth. A year goes by and now they get to meet her, but she's more than what they thought, and has many secrets that are starting to unfold.
1. Dr. G

A girl sat in front of a mirror. It was time. She had been ready for a long time and tonight would be her greatest performance.   
She dug her fingers into the cream on her vanity. She then spread the cream over her face molding the mask into the picture that was on her mirror.   
Soon she had the face done. She would let it dry now. She had every crease, wrinkle, scar, scratch and marks perfect. It had to be perfect.   
But time was running out. She added on the gray bushy eyebrows, and mustache. The cream glued them in place.   
She reached for the wig. A thick mushroom shape cut of gray hair. She pulled the wig over her head hiding away her now dyed black hair from view.   
She looked in the mirror and smiled. It was perfect. Nothing of the same girl was left, except for her eyes.   
She reached over to her left grabbing for the small white case. She opened it up and carefully took out the contacts. She gently placed them over her silvery gray eyes.   
When she looked back into the mirror, brown eyes stared back at her. The girl stood up and moved around the chair she was sitting in and pushed it in.   
She grabbed the white lab coat on the back of the chair and slipped it on. She slouched over a bit and looked at herself. She wasn't a 14-year-old girl who was an actress anymore. She was a 75-year-old man that was a scientist.   
She picked up a blue case that was labeled Dr. G. She opened it and took out the small metal devise and plopped it in her mouth.   
It attached to the left side of her cheek. She then whispered, "I'm too good." Her voice was masked and changed by the devise disguising it to be and older man's voice.   
She slowly walked over to her bed and grabbed another devise. She hit the red button. Slowly her body vanished from her room and appeared in a warehouse.   
She quickly walked into a larger room. In the middle was a large robotic machine. She scanned it over quickly before looking to see if anyone was in the room.   
She leaped into the air, landing on the chest of the robot. She watched carefully as a figure moved around the machine.   
She knelt down to the implanted devise on the chest of the robot. She pressed a small blue button and slowly a capsule slid out. She grabbed it and made her way to the next devise the figure had implanted.   
She stopped after disarming the third detonator when the figure spoke. "That should do it. Now I'll just go into the other room..."   
The girl raced to the last devise as the figure moved across the floor to the room she had appeared in. She pressed the button and the capsule slid out. She grabbed it and jumped off the machine.   
She quietly made it to the door. "Oh great just my luck. Why wont it work."   
The girl made her way into the room and said, "Duo...Looking for these?"   
The figure looked up at her as she dropped the explosives. The boy no more then 16 gapped at her in shock.   
She then spoke up, "instead of destroying Deathscythe why don't you take him to earth. For mission meteor."   
Duo's shocked expression changed to a determine one. He nodded and raced towards Deathscythe.   
She watched the dark haired pilot climb into the machine. She watched as he took off towards earth.   
She whispered, "we shall meet again Duo Maxwell."   
She pulled out her machine from inside her coat and pushed the red button. Slowly she vanished.   
She appeared in her room once again. She raced to her mirror and tore off the wig.   
She took a chance at a glance at the clock. She had 30 minutes to get ready and get to colony L3. She ripped off the mustache and eyebrows.   
She then grabbed extra cream and applied it to her nose. She molded her nose to the next picture on her mirror.   
Then she took out her contacts and exchanged them to blue ones. After that she paced thin gray eyebrows and the reached for her next wig.   
She slipped on the gray spiked hair on her head. After that she reached for the cheap glasses and slipped them on.   
She took out the metal devise from her mouth and placed it back in the case.   
The then grabbed another blue case that read Dr. S. She opened it and took out the metal devise. She plopped this one in her mouth as well and it attached itself to the side of her mouth.   
After that she traded the lab coat for a blue one and then grabbed her devise that laid on the vanity. She strapped it to her waist and buttoned up her coat.   
She then glanced at the clock. 10 minutes still left. She then pressed the red button on her devise.   
  



	2. Dr. S

The girl appeared in yet another warehouse. Another robotic machine stood before her but this time people were working on it.   
She walked around the robot only able to see the top of the chest and up.   
On the other side she found a man and asked, "How are we doing so far?"   
The man looked at her and said, "we're doing great. Almost done."   
She nodded and turned to look at the machine again.   
She barely realized that a man with short blonde hair walked up to her and the worker.   
He started talking to the man next her. They started yelling so she turned towards them.   
"That is enough you two. There is no reason to get angry..."  
"Barton. Trowa Barton."   
He reached inside his jacket to pull something out. The guy next to her wiped out his gun aimed and fired without any rational thought.   
She stared as the bullet hit the guy's chest hitting his heart.   
Then the large body fell to the ground and a picture of a red haired girl and her mom fell to the floor.   
She turned to the man next to her and yelled, "Why the hell did you do that."   
The man stuttered, "I...I don't know... I thought he was reaching for a gun."   
She became furious but then a noise not to far from them caught both of their attentions.   
She ordered, "Come out of there."   
Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows with his hands up. One dark green eye stared at the both of them.   
She asked curiously, "Who are you?"   
"I am nobody."   
She almost smiled at his answer but stopped herself from doing so.   
She turned to the guy next to her who was ready to shoot their guest.   
"No, no more killing. This was enough for one day."   
The guy lowered his gun and put it away.   
The girl sighed in relief before turning to the new guy, "you...you will pilot Heavyarms and go by the name of Trowa Barton."   
The new Trowa nodded and looked at Heavyarms.   
The girl stated, "This will be your first mission. You know of mission meteor. Set your course to earth."   
She turned from the two and walked away from them.   
She grinned when she heard the roar of the machine start up and takes off into space.   
She pressed the red button of her devise and vanished from the warehouse.   
She appeared back in her room once again. She walked happily to the mirror again and sat down in her chair. She slid off the wig and then peeled off the eyebrows, glasses and cream.   
She tossed the cream into the trash and left the other things on her vanity.   
She opened her make-up box and applied some cover up to her face to make her skin look lighter.   
After covering a good amount of her face that used to be tan now looked pale white. She grabbed a set of black eyebrows and put them on perfectly over her honey blonde ones   
She grabbed a brush and ran it through her dyed hair.   
She got up again and slipped off her coat, white shirt and blue pants. She then walked to he closet only wearing her underwear.   
She slipped on a pair of black loose fit Chinese pants and tied the waist with a white cloth. She then grabbed a white shoulder sleeve shirt from a hanger that had a tiger design on the front.   
The girl walked back to her mirror. She had black hair loosely braided to the center of her back. She then noticed she still wore the blue contacts. She took them out and smiled at her own work.   
She was now a character in a movie. A person she created in the world.   
She was now Marion but supposedly soon to be, Marion Chang who has been in a war for three days fighting to protect her colony.   
She then left her room and entered a hanger. They're laid a beat up machine.   
But this one wasn't as grand as the ones those boys would pilot. This was just a mobile suit. She climbed into the cockpit of it and turned it on.   
She grabbed her devise and hooked it around her wrist. She pressed the red button and her and the machine vanished.   
  



	3. Marion

The green mobile suit appeared on colony L5 that was in the middle of war.   
The machine unable to move or stand well in its condition immediately stumbled backwards.   
Electricity flew everywhere and she winced when the thing was hit by a stray blast.   
She quickly grabbed for her knife that was strapped to her leg. She sliced a few cuts on her arms and legs.   
The machine took several staggered steps back.   
She dropped the knife and she cursed. Then the machine collided with a building and she cried out in pain on the impact as another blast hit her.   
Blood dripped down the middle of her eyes from the cut on her forehead.   
She laid there her eyes barely open and her breathing shallow.   
Suddenly the door opened. "Marion?"   
The light from outside blinded the figure from her view. The figure helped her out and onto the ground near the machine.   
She stared up weakly at the black haired boy. He usually wore it up in a ponytail but from the battles it had fallen out.   
She smiled weakly at him.   
"Weak onna why'd you go and have to fight in the battles."   
She coughed and stuttered, "I had to protect the colony. I'm so sorry Wufei."   
He frowned and asked, "What are you talking about onna?"   
She inhaled sharply before continuing, "I'm sorry you were forced into this marriage. It looks like you won't have to get... married like you wanted."   
Wufei stated, "don't worry Marion I'll find you the best doctors."   
She shook her head and said, "It's too late for me Wufei. I...I know you hate me and I don't blame you. But...I love you Wufei."   
Wufei's eyes went large as he stared at her. She watched as tears rimmed his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.   
She shakily reached up and traced his face with her fingers.   
His eyes closed and tears escaped his eyes.   
She whispered as she let her hand drop, "don't cry over me Wufei. Revenge our colony. Make oz pay for how many lives it has destroyed."   
Wufei nodded slowly before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.   
His eyes shut as did hers. She responded for a brief second before her body went limb.   
Wufei pulled away and shook his head in denial. He stared down at her. She looked so peaceful.   
He lifted her up as he stood and carried her away from the battle. He entered a church that barely stood.   
He carried her to the altar and laid her down before it and whispered, "good bye Marion."  
He turned from her and left. She waited for several minutes to pass before she sat up.   
She groaned in pain when she felt all that had happened from earlier rush back to her with full force.   
She got up to her feet and raced towards the exit. She had little time left.   
She looked up when she saw Shenlong take off to outer space.   
She whispered, "Mission meteor." She pulled off the eyebrows and wiped her face with her hands.   
She then pressed the button on her devise. She vanished from all the blood shed, only ten seconds before the colony blew up.   
She appeared in the sky and fell into the ocean. She came up for air seconds later and cursed out loud.   
She saw land not to far away and swam to shore. She crawled onto the beach and stood to her feet.   
She shook her body to rid her self of the extra water.   
She walked towards the stairs after ringing out her hair. She made her way up to the top and walked a few feet.   
But stopped when she heard sirens. She slowly turned around and saw someone.   
She almost laughed out loud. It was none other than Ralena Peacecraft. But then she noticed someone held her by gunpoint and was covering their face from view.   
The sirens blared louder and she turned to see an ambulance stop in front of her.   
Two doctors in white lab coats jumped out and raced towards the beach.   
But the figure ran towards the stairs and knocked the doctors out of his way.   
He got to the top and turned towards her. Her eyes grew large as she stared at him.   
She recognized him. His unruly brown hair with long bangs that fell into his Prussian blue eyes.   
She knew him from his file, she had taken, and he was the perfect soldier.   
His eyes narrowed at her before he jumped into the vehicle and drove off.   
She turned towards the vehicle as it drove down the road.  



	4. The Girl

One year later...Dr. J scanned the files on his computer. The files were very important to him and the other scientists.   
He chanced a glance at his clock and was pleased to see he still had two hours till his trainee would arrive along with the others.   
A man his age of about 75 walked up behind him. "Have you found anything yet J? We don't have a lot of time you know."   
Dr. J looked at the Dr. G who stood behind him. He had a mushroom haircut with a long nose and slightly stooped shoulders. He had a large nose the stuck out better than most of his other features.   
Dr. J had shoulder length thin gray hair and goggles over his eyes. He also had a metal claw for his left hand.   
Dr. J turned back to his laptop and said, "I know time is running out. But we have to find out who this person is even if time runs out."   
Three more men joined them. Dr. H was a short, plump, and round faced man with oily black hair and a thin mustache.   
In the back was Dr. O and stood above the others, he was a tall and bald man with a broad figure.   
Next to him was Dr. S who almost rivaled the height of Dr. O with gray hair that stood up on his head and wore a brown rubber mask that covered his nose.   
Dr. J asked, "Has anyone seen this new pilot?"   
They all shook their heads but one and he sighed.   
Dr. S inhaled sharply before speaking up, "actually I know the pilot."   
They all turned to him eyeing him wearily.   
Dr. S clasped his hand together and said, "the pilot was well trained. By who I don't know. The pilot can be anybody it wants to be."   
Dr. G asked, "Who is he?"   
Dr. S shook his head and said, "not he. The pilot is a she. And I believe she is even better than your perfect soldier Dr. J."   
Dr. J asked, "What makes you think that?"   
Dr. S sighed in annoyance. "Maybe you didn't hear me right. I said the pilot could be anybody she wants to be. She could even make herself into the perfect soldier without a speck of error of her disguise. She dressed up as me and got Trowa Barton as he calls himself now to pilot Heavyarms. She even was able to dress up as you Dr. G. She stopped Duo from destroying Deathscythe and sent him 02, 03, and 05 out on mission meteor."   
The Drs. nodded in amazement, at her abilities.   
Dr. S then said, "but her only weakness is killing. She only kills if it is her only option. But that barely happens to her. So far she has only killed three people... oh almost forgot. She created two people. Dr. O I must inform you of something important. She created Marion, Wufei's future wife. And she created Dorothy."   
Dr. O blurted out, "What... but that is preposterous. How could she create someone without anyone finding out about it."   
Before Dr. S could reply Dr. H asked, "Is she our enemy or ally."   
Dr. S replied, "I will not tell you all of her secrets. But I will tell you she is on our side. I Know Dorothy had worked with White Fang to destroy Earth because she was keeping track of everything around her. She followed Ralena and the pilots to outer space."   
Dr. J asked, "Who is she? Her real name?"   
Dr. S glanced at all the Drs. before answering, "well we all know Trowa's not the real Trowa. And that no one knows of his past. Well all I need to say is that she knows of his past from the day she was born."   
Dr. H stated, "You mean they're related?"   
Dr. S nodded. "Actually yes. She's his sister."She carefully looked around her as she sipped her hot drink.   
Small flakes of snow fell to the ground making her pull her thick coat to her body closer for warmth.   
Her eyes scanned over the people who walked by. She took another sip of her drink, letting the warm contents warm the inside of her.   
She let out a strained breath. A foggy cloud swirled around her face before vanishing into the cold.   
She was about to take another drink but stopped when her eyes laid on a familiar figure.   
She quickly took a big gulp and swallowed. Then she poured the liquid out and tossed the paper cup in a nearby trash.   
She then followed her victim. She kept a slow pace behind him taking her time as she followed.   
The figure before her wore simple clothes.   
Blue pants, a plain shirt with a thin jacket over it. His head was bowed and his eyes were intent on looking at the ground.   
She followed silently and quickly. But then he stopped abruptly his head tilted as if he was listening for something.   
She had stopped as well and turned towards a store and stared into the window.   
She glanced out the corner of her eye and noticed he had continued. She gasped in surprise and quickly raced to catch up.   
Her hood fell back and her thick long red hair spilled out.   
But then her victim suddenly stopped in his tracks, but she was unable to stop herself.   
She smacked up against his back and was thrown to the ground. She hit the floor and she cried out at the pain.   
She rubbed her hip that was throbbing. The figure turned around his Prussian blue eyes barring into her soul.   
She glared up at him and yelled, "Why the hell did you go and stop in front of me."   
He turned and started walking again. She climbed to her feet and yelled, "Thanks for your help...PERVERT!"   
He stopped briefly only to glance over his shoulder but then he continued on his way.   
She wrinkled her nose in frustration, but then continued to follow him. He made his way to a warehouse where four other boys his age stood.   
She hid behind a barrel watching intently. The figures in front of the warehouse were talking amongst themselves.   
Then the doors opened for them to enter. They walked inside the warehouse.   
The girl sprinted across the dock to the warehouse. She ducks and rolled inside, the doors shut closing behind her.   
She was hidden in the shadows as she dusted off her jacket. She then heard two of the figures yelling at each other as another one tried to stop the two.   
She followed the voices to a room.   
She stayed in the shadows. She looked over at the five young men as they talked about a few things.   
But then the one she had followed looked at her. She froze in her spot but then relaxed when he looked somewhere else.   
She let out quiet sighed and shifted in her position.   
When she looked back up she saw that he was gone. She looked around frantically.   
But then she heard the familiar sound of a click of the safety going off on a gun.   
She stiffened in her spot as the end of the barrel of a gun was pressed to the back of her head.   
She raised her hands slowly into the air. The gun pushed against her and she stood. Slowly she walked out into the light.   
The gun pressed hard against her back and she yelled, "Ok, ok I got the picture you made your point."   
Everyone else in the room looked at her.   
The holder of the gun asked in a monotone voice, "why did you follow me?"   
She frowned and said, "I wouldn't call it following...I just tagged along."   
"Hey Herro who's the babe?"   
She glared at the braided pilot with cobalt blue eyes.   
The one next to him had black hair pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck with dark eyes.   
Then two others stood off to the side.   
The tall one had short honey brown hair with long bangs that covered one dark green eye.   
The other had short unruly platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes.   
The one behind her pressed the gun on her back harder and asked, "Who do you work for?"   
She smirked and said, "I don't work for anyone."   
That's when the five doctors entered the room.   
"Herro what is going on in here?"   
Herro stated, "this onna followed me to the warehouse."   
Dr. J looked at her as well as the other Drs did.   
The girl winked at Dr. S.   
Dr. J stated, "she doesn't exactly look all that dangerous but you don't ever underestimate you enemy."   
Dr. S cleared his throat and spoke up as everyone looked at him, "Dr. J I don't believe she is our enemy...why don't you show us who you are 06."   
Everyone looked at the girl who grinned, "you're the boss Dr. S."   
She grabbed a hold up her coat and ripped it off.   
Instead of snaps it was Velcro. Duo's jaw dropped.   
The girl placed her hands on her hips. She wore black skintight leather pants and halter-top that hugged her body nicely. She also wore high heel ankle boots.   
On her hands where black gloves that left her fingers bare. She wore a plain silver chain around her neck, which had caught Trowa's attention.   
She then took out the green contacts to show her silvery gray eyes. Then she pulled off the red wig and shook her head.   
Honey blonde hair spilled out around her shoulders. She then peeled off the cream mask. Everyone stared at her. Duo blurted out "wow she's loaded look at all those weapons."   
The girl had a black holster around her waist, over her back, her thigh, ankle and arms.   
They each carried a shotgun (on her back), Uzi (waist), knives (arms and ankle), and a smaller size handgun (thigh).   
She stated, "yeah I know but I never really use them."   
Dr. J stated, "Well you were right Dr. S. Now for your name Miss."   
She smiled slightly but before she could answer Trowa spoke up, "Lita."   
She turned towards her brother and stared at him.   
She stated, "Trowa..."   
She bit her tongue to keep herself from yelling at him.   
He asked, "How do you know?"   
She glared at him her eyes becoming cold narrowed slits that could equally rival the perfect soldier's glares.   
"I know a lot more then you think Trowa Barton. I'm the one that allowed you to use Heavyarms."   
Trowa gave a quick glance at Dr. S who just nodded.   
Lita then stated, "So long time no see bro."   
"Bro."   
Duo collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.   
Lita raised an eyebrow in amusement.   
Then Dr. J stated, "So you're the one Dr. S has told us all about. If you don't mind I would like to test out your abilities."   
Lita nodded her head and followed Dr. J and the others into a room.   
He pointed to a chair with a computer screen in front of it.   
She sat down and the doctors connected wires to her.   
Dr. J pressed a button and stated,   
"Begin."   
Lita placed her fingers over the keyboard as mobile suits appeared on the screen.   
And she began her skills rivaling Herro's, Trowa's Duo's, Quatre's and Wufei's.   
Everyone watched her master the system without even breaking a nervous sweat.   
She stared at the screen her eyes focused on destroying the suits in her way.   
Finally the suits where gone and Dr. J copied the results to his laptop.   
He stated, "well done Lita."   
She smiled and said, "Why thank you Dr. J. I don't get very many compliments since I am always on my own."   
Dr. H asked, "Can you use a gun or have you still yet to learn?"   
She glared at him before pulling out her handgun and aimed it between his eyes.   
Her eyes went cold and held no emotions. "Don't ever question my abilities Dr. H. Or I'll have your brains splattered on that wall behind you understood?"   
He only nodded but kept eye contact.   
She smiled suddenly and put the gun away. "That's good. Now anymore questions?"   
The Drs. shook their heads. But then   
Dr. S spoke up. "Now that you met the other pilots 06 I think you should join them at Quatre's mansion till you are needed."   
She glared at him and said, "Are you ordering me around Dr. S?"   
He simply nodded in reply. Lita nodded and said, "ok. Quatre lead the way."   
She turned to them and said, "wait I have a faster way. Everyone hold hands."   
She got glares from them all except Quatre who was blushing and Duo who started cracking up in hysterics.   
Lita pulled out her gun and stated, "I'm not joking. Do as I say or prepare to meet my wrath."   
Instead of grabbing hands they grabbed the sleeves of the others pilots next to the shirts.   
She sighed when she noticed Wufei and Herro refused to move.   
She put her gun away and stepped over to Quatre. She grabbed his hand and pressed the button of her devise.   
The ones left behind watched in amazement.   
Dr. S then stated, "oh and one more thing I created a Teleporting devise that she uses and it helps her get to where she needs to be."   
Lita reappeared in front of Wufei and Herro. She grabbed both of their hands startling them both and pressed the red button on her devise.   
They slowly vanished.   
They appeared in a large dining room. She let go of their hands but Herro swiped her devise from her and said, "So you don't go sneaking off."   
She glared at his back briefly before glancing at Wufei. "Don't even say a word...not one word."   
She turned on her heels and walked away.Wufei watched her go and thought, "Where do I know her from?"   
  
  



	5. A Mission

Lita sighed in utter boredom. She had been in Quatre's mansion for over a week. She had no one to talk to.   
Duo was always hitting on her Quatre was always talking with Trowa or in a meeting. Herro was always busy, Wufei was always training and Trowa never spoke.   
She had nothing to do but sit around get fat and out of shape.   
She got up and walked out of her room.   
She took out her knife and started tossing it into the air and catching it.   
She looked up to see one of the house maids exit Herro's room in fright.   
Slowly a smile crossed her face. The maid looked up at her then at the knife.   
Lita held up her hands to ease the maid. She put the knife away as the maid walked by her. Lita pulled out her gun and cocked it.   
The maid stopped as Lita pressed the gun to her back. "Do as I say and I guarantee you'll live."   
The maid nodded and Lita forced the maid to her room.   
Lita locked the door and said, "Sit down on the bed and strip your clothes."   
The lady's eyes widen in horror.   
Lita held up her hands and said, "no not like that. I just need to borrow your clothes for a while."   
The maid nodded and slipped off the black and white uniform.   
Lita then said as she walked towards the maid, "this is only to make sure I'm not figured out to soon."   
She gagged the maid and tied her arms and legs.   
After that Lita took out her cream and started to create her new mask. She molded the cream right and then walked over to her trunk.   
She grabbed a brown wig and took the scissors. She cut it shorter and then put it on.   
After that she slipped on the uniform noticing it was a tight fit for her. She had to stuff the chest area though.  
After that she grabbed a white case that read green.   
She took out the contacts and put them in to cover her eyes. She looked at the maid and was delighted she had been able to get it right.   
Lita dug into her trunk and pulled out a small devise and walked towards the maid.   
She removed the gag and said while hitting the small button, "Speak."   
The maid asked nervously, "What are you..."   
She was cut off when she was gagged again then was locked into the walk in closet.   
Lita placed the device on her left cheek and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out into the hall.   
She nearly ran into Quatre and Trowa. "Oh sorry Linnet. Are you ok?"   
Lita nodded her head and said, "I'm fine master Quatre. Would you mind master Quatre that I took the day off I feel a bit ill."   
Quatre nodded and said, "oh course I don't mind. Come back when you feel ok."   
She nodded gratefully but noticed Trowa was eyeing her.   
She excused herself and nearly ran down the hall.   
Lita easily made it out of the mansion safely and was walking to the cab Quatre had called for her.   
She opened the door and was climbing in when she heard the click of the safety go off on a gun.   
She looked over and saw Trowa who sat calmly looking at her with his gun pointed at her.   
She gulped and asked, "Mr. Barton what...what's the meaning..."   
"Cut the act Lita."   
"I don't know what your..."   
He pressed the gun harder to her back and she got out of the cab with him right behind her.   
"Lita I recognize that necklace anywhere."   
Lita cursed violently then muttered, "Well I just wanted to get out of the mansion. It's not like I was going on a mission."   
He led her back to the mansion. In the dining room were all the pilots waiting, with the maid Linnet wrapped in a blanket.   
They were all glaring at her. She sulked towards them and stated, "It's not like I'm going to kill someone."   
Quatre bursted out angrily, "you held my maid at gun point. Demanded her to strip down to her undergarments. You steal her dress, tie and gag her. Then lock her up in the closet when she is claustrophobic."   
Lita blanched before shouting back, "How was I too know she has a fear of close places huh? I'm sick and tiered being trapped in this damn house with you whack heads that are driving me crazy!"  
Lita stalked away angrily while pealing off the mask and wig.   
Lita went outside and sat down in the grass. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared up at the sky that was slowly starting to darken.   
She heard someone walk up behind her then sit down. She glanced over to see her brother.   
She sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry Trowa...but I don't want to be here. I was made to be out in the world traveling and showing off my talent."   
Trowa watched her silently as she gazed at the sky. Then she laid down stretching her limbs out.   
Trowa asked, "What are you really like Lita?"   
She looked at him and a smile crept onto her face.   
She answered, "I'm actually a lot like you Trowa. I'm a quiet person always have been. But the more I act the less I become myself, and the more I become the characters a act out."   
Trowa nodded and said, "we have mission tomorrow Lita. That's what Quatre and myself were coming to talk to you about. Early morning we will go over it with everyone. Get some rest it's a long mission."   
Lita nodded and sat up. She kissed Trowa on the cheek before getting up to her feet and going inside.   
Trowa watched her go and whispered, "I'll protect you Lita from harm even the harms from yourself."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lita walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the fridge. She opened it up and searched through the leftovers.   
She grabbed one of the bowls and stuck it into the microwave and put it on for 2 minutes.   
"Hey babe. How would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"   
Lita shook her head and said, "Duo leave me alone before I take my knife and test its sharpness with your braid."   
"Oh come on Lita one date please."   
Lita glared at him and took out her gun and aimed it at him.   
"Prepare to die Maxwell."   
She then fired the gun.   
Duo barely dodged. "Sheesh I was just joking. Can't you take a joke?"   
She aimed the gun at him again. But this time instead of pointing it at his head she aimed it to his manhood.   
Duo eeped and ran out of the kitchen. Lita put her gun away as the microwave beeped.   
She took out her dinner and sat down at the table and ate.   
After eating she put her dish in the sink.   
She yawned tiredly and made her way up the stairs to the second story.   
She sat down on the railing straddling it while thinking to herself.   
Duo crept up behind Lita and looked down below. He grinned when he saw his target.   
He raised his hands and gave Lita a push. Lita shrieked in surprise.   
The person below looked up in time to be knocked down by a body launched out at him. He hit the ground roughly.   
He opened his eyes to see Lita who was covering her eyes with her hands.   
"What the hell onna. Get off me."   
Lita slid down the railing and hit something, which went down with her. She laid on the object silently with her eyes covered with her hands.   
"What the hell onna. Get off me."   
Slowly she peeked out behind her hands to see she had landed on Wufei. He was glaring at her.   
Lita stared down at him. A few seconds flew by and suddenly his eyes softened as he gazed into her eyes.   
Lita let her hands rest on his chest. Wufei whispered, "Marion?"   
Lita's eyes widen in horror and she climbed off him quickly.   
She replied, "No I think you're thinking of someone else Wufei."   
He slowly got up to his feet and looked her over again.   
He shook his head absently before turning and walking away. Lita sighed as she watched him go.   
"That was close."   
She shook her head and turned to the stairs.   
She glared at Duo and yelled, "Prepare to lose your braid Maxwell."   
She then raced up the stairs.   
Duo took off down the hall with Lita not too far behind him.   
Lita rolled over in bed and mumbled a few coherent words under her breath. Trowa stared down at her as she rolled over onto her side.   
The blankets were twisted around her body in a knot. Lita clawed at her pillow and muttered, "Die Maxwell."   
Trowa covered his mouth with the back of his hand trying to contain his laughter.   
Lita then rolled over onto her back and Trowa's eyes widen in surprise. He swiftly spun away from her as a blush crept onto his cheeks.   
He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath.   
He heard her giggle and chanced a glance over his shoulder. He gasped and reverted his eyes once more.   
He cleared his throat and spoke as calmly as he could muster, "Lita. It's time to get up."   
Lita's eyes snapped open and she stared at the back of Trowa.   
She yawned lightly and sat up. She untangled her body from the blankets and climbed out of the bed.   
"What's wrong bro?"   
Trowa replied, "..."   
Lita sighed and walked towards her dresser.   
"So bro tell me about the mission."   
Trowa replied, "I will give you the details with the guys."   
Lita turned to him and stuck her tongue out at his back. Trowa glanced at her and his blush darkened.   
"Lita could you at least put some clothes on."   
Lita looked down at herself and chuckled.   
"Oh Trowa stop being so naïve. I'm your sister for the love of god."   
Trowa sighed in aggravation. Lita giggled and slipped on her leather pants and then a baggy white shirt over it.   
She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair.   
"You can turn around Bashful."   
Trowa did and glared silently at her. Lita set the brush down and pulled her hair up into a quick ponytail.   
She turned to face him and said, "all right lets go."   
Trowa shook his head absently and said, "lets grab your trunk we are going to need it."   
Lita beamed happily and skipped over to it. Trowa followed and helped her lift it.   
The four guys waited impatiently except for Quatre inside of a traveling vehicle.   
Trowa and Lita came outside caring the large trunk to the open trunk of the car and stuffed it inside then shut it.   
Trowa walked to the open door to the passenger seat and sat down.   
Lita climbed into the back seat with Herro and Wufei on both side of her.   
Duo sat in the middle front seat with Quatre and Trowa on both sides of him.   
He turned the radio on and said, "all right let hit the road jack and never come back.... no more...no more..."   
Lita smacked him on the head and said, "Shut up."   
Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. Herro stared out the window silently.   
Quatre started up the car and pulled out onto the road.   
Lita spoke up, "so what's our mission?"   
Herro glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.   
Trowa answered, "We are going to the Cinq Kingdom. We are supposed to attend school there. We're too keep our eyes open for any attacks to the kingdom..."   
His words slowly murmured together and he soon fell silent.   
Lita sat forward and asked, "so what's my job and why do I need my trunk...wait who do I get to be now..."   
Everyone kept silent, but Lita just waited.   
Finally Herro spoke up, "You are to become Ralena Peacecraft for the whole time we are there while she leaves to a safer location."   
There was a long eerie pause of silence between everyone. Finally Lita yelled angrily, "I have to WHAT?"   
Lita wanted to scream. Do anything as her anger build up more each mile they drove closer to their destination.   
She asked, "I have to be Ralena Peacecraft...what is this punishment for trying to escape?"   
Wufei scowled and stated, "Stop complaining onna."   
She glared at him and stated haughtily, "I'm not complaining you sexist pig! I asked a question!"   
He glared at her and was about to make a comment, but Quatre stopped them.   
"Would you two stop fighting?"   
Lita hmphed and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked out towards Herro's window not giving anyone a glance.   
The rest of the trip was in silence except for the music playing and Duo's snoring.   
Finally Quatre pulled into the Kingdom. He slowed down to a reasonable speed and drove to the large mansion in the Cinq Kingdom.   
He parked the car in front of the stairs that would take them to the front door.   
He turned the car off and everyone climbed out.   
Lita sat in her seat and angrily and stared at the back of the passenger seat.   
The guys waited for a minute or two till finally Quatre poked his head inside and asked, "Are you coming Lita?"   
Lita frowned and said, "No. I'm not going in there. I don't believe in Ralena...Preacecraft's ways on how to attain peace. So there is no way I am going to be her so I'm not leaving this car."   
Quatre sighed and moved out of the way.   
"Oh come on babe it wont be that bad."   
Lita suddenly yelled, "Maxwell you call me babe one more time I'll shoot you between the eyes."   
Wufei stated, "get out onna. We don't have all day."   
Lita yelled back, "You're not my boss jerk."   
A few seconds went by before Wufei reached in and grabbed Lita around the chest and jerked her out of the car.   
Lita stumbled against Wufei and her back rammed into his chest.   
She looked down and screamed. "Get your hands off me you pervert."   
Wufei let her go and took a step back.   
Herro glared at the two before saying, "let's go."   
He turned and walked towards the stairs, with the others right behind him.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Ralena

Lita had her arms crossed as she walked into the office. She followed close behind Quatre and Herro.   
Quatre stopped in front of the desk that was covered with papers and a picture frame.   
Lita stalked to one of the chairs and sat down. The door to the office opened, and then shut.   
"Sorry to keep you waiting. But I was in a meeting talking peace with the Leader of Colony L7."   
Lita visibly cringed as Ralena walked passed her, then move around the desk to sit down in her seat.   
Ralena glanced towards Lita and softly smiled.   
Lita's scowl deepened.   
Finally Quatre spoke, "Ralena we are here for business. We believe that this new forming organization is going to attack the Cinq Kingdom. So we have came up with a plan. Miss. Ralena you are to go into hiding while we replace you with a decoy."   
Ralena frowned as she sat back in her seat.   
She clasped her hands in her lap then continued, "I cannot leave the Cinq Kingdom. I will not go into hiding like a coward."   
Quatre nodded, "yes I understand Miss. Ralena. But you must understand that this is for the best. You will be well guarded till it is safe for you to surface. Miss Noin and your brother also have agreed along with us."   
Ralena replied, "I have several meetings this week with the world leaders. I couldn't possibly leave now."   
Quatre sighed before continuing. "Our decoy will be able to attend your meetings for you. The world leaders will not know that she is not you."   
Ralena tilted her head thoughtfully then asked, "Who will be my decoy?"   
Herro looked at Lita from near the window.   
Quatre answered, "Miss Lita will." Ralena's gaze shot to Lita's form.   
"But she doesn't look a thing like me. And she is so...so rebilish."   
Lita glared at Ralena.   
She spat out, "Well excuse me Princess but it's not like I want to be you. It's my mission and that is the only reason why I am here. This new organization could fry your ass for all I care."   
Lita pulled out a devise from her pocket and pressed the small button as Ralena spoke.   
"You young lady need to learn better manners if you plan on being my decoy."   
Lita placed the devise in her mouth and shut her eyes. She took in a deep breath before letting her eyes open again.   
"Miss Ralena I am only here to be your decoy and make sure you live through the up coming war. Nothing more and nothing less. I will be able to talk peace amongst the World Leaders and take over your position as vice minister Dorlin."   
Ralena reeled back in her seat in utter shock. "Y...you sound just like me."   
Lita smirked and said, "of coarse I do Ralena...I am suppose to be you."   
Herro smirked in amusement. Quatre stood and walked to the door.   
"Miss Ralena your privet jet will leave tonight. Duo and myself will be accompanying you on your flight."   
Lita sat in front of a mirror in Ralena's room. She glanced at the mirror staring at her own reflection.   
She did not like this mission. It was bad enough being Dorothy Catalonia and pretending she liked Ralena's admiration and Strength to stand up against the Romafeller foundation.   
Remembering that mission, almost made her gag.   
But now she had to be Ralena.   
The one person she despised most on the Earth.   
Lita grabbed her make-up kit and started to add it on. She would have to wear till the new organization went down.   
The make-up was added perfectly. There wasn't a big difference between her and Ralena much to her disgust.   
Lita added on the wheat colored eyebrows.   
Her hair was covered with hair dye to change her honey blonde hair to a wheat color.   
She added on the light blue contacts and nodded. She was almost done.   
Her timer dinged so she stood and moved to the connecting bathroom.   
The only good thing about this whole mission was that Ralena was gone and going into hiding.   
Now she could get her chance to attain peace her own way.   
Assassinate the leader of the new forming organization.   
Lita turned the bath on and took off the plastic cover over her hair.   
Lita took off her undergarments and climbed into the bath. She rinsed her body and took extra precautions not to touch her face.  
The water was now deed and Lita turned the water off. She grabbed for the facemask. Her make-up was water poof but it took twenty minutes to set.  
She put the mask on and took off the plastic headpiece that covered her hair. She then climbed out of the bath and pulled the drain.  
She reached for a towel and patted her body dry before wrapping the towel around her naked body.  
Lita then went to the sink and turned the water on. She ducked her head under the faucet and went to work on taking out the stuff in her hair.  
She began to rinse out the dye, when she was done she grabbed a towel and towel dry her hair and turned the water off.   
After that she grabbed the hair dryer and began to finish off the drying. Then she turned it off and left the bathroom.   
Lita walked to the closet and pulled out a few outfits.   
"Ralena needs a fashion update."   
She grabbed the blue semi formal dress and took off her robe. She put on the dress and tied the straps in the back.   
Then she went back to the mirror and sat down.   
She took off the facemask and began her work on styling her hair like Ralena would.  
  
Three of the pilots waited in the office impatiently.   
"How long does it take that onna to get ready?"   
Herro glared at him from the window. He was still looking out to where several of the students talked amongst themselves.   
Trowa leaned against the wall his eyes were shut as he thought carefully on the new mission.   
The office was silent till finally Trowa asked, "how long will it take Duo and Quattre to get Miss Ralena into hiding then get back here?"   
Herro answered calmly, "four days three nights. But if they hurry it would only take them two days three nights."   
Wufei crossed his arms and said, "I'm just glad we wont have to listen to that weak onna voice anymore."   
That's when the door slowly opened, "Now I wouldn't be to sure of that, Mr. Wufei Chang. Sorry I'm late. I had a few personal matter to deal with."   
All eyes moved to the door.   
Straight wheat colored hair fell past her shoulders. Braids at each temple were connected in the back.   
Her shoulders were bare thanks to the dark blue dress, which was sleeveless. A tight bodice brought out more of her womanly figure.   
The flared out skirt came almost to her knees, showing off little of her long tan legs. Blue heels adored her feet.   
Light blue eyes scanned the room; her light colored pink lips formed a small smile.   
One wheat colored eyebrow rose up ever so slightly.   
"Is there something on my face?"   
The guys were speechless. It was Ralena but her voice held an edge to it.   
"Lita?"   
Her smile grew more as she turned to her brother. "Yeah, who else. Ain't I good or what?"   
  



	7. Meetings

Herro was shocked as everyone else but he hid it quite well, but so did Wufei.   
Wufei had his arms crossed as he stared at Ralena...Lita.   
Lita clapped her hands together and asked, "So where do we start?"   
Trowa cleared his throat and stated, "first off we should show you around before anything."   
Lita sighed, "oh how fun."   
Trowa walked out of the office with Lita right behind him.   
Wufei soon left with them, muttering something about injustice.   
Herro smirked. This would be fun. He followed out into the hall.   
  
Ralena stood next to Wufei when she suddenly smacked him on the head.   
He glared at her and shouted, "Just because you look like the pacifist. Doesn't mean I have to treat you with respect."   
Lita giggled as he took out his Kantana.   
Trowa sighed and stated, "You two behave yourselves. Come on sis we have a lot of ground to settle."   
Lita nodded and followed him down the hall.   
Herro thought, "fun indeed."   
  
After an hour of going over the grounds they called it quits, and the group split up into their separate ways.   
Lita walked the halls silently. She didn't have to go to a meeting for another hour or so. So she chose to get out and live before she would have to face the music.   
She didn't believe in Ralena's ways but was intrigued a little by the girl's determination to stop all wars.   
Lita stopped to look out the window. So much had happened in one day but it was barely even halfway over.   
She had two meetings to attend to. And then she had to speak with Ralena's brother then go on national T.V to talk about her new plans to keep peace.   
"Miss Ralena?"   
Lita heard the name and turned to see who asked.   
A young woman she never seen before or even heard about stood there. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was small, smaller than herself.  
"Yes." The girl smiled shyly and took a step forward.   
"Sorry to bother you. But I have a small question to ask of you."   
Lita nodded hoping it was something she knew.   
"Do you care for the pilot of Gundam Wing 0?"   
Lita almost burst out with laughter but she held it in only to make her eyes water a bit.   
She blinked several times and cleared her throat.   
"E...Excuse me?"  
The girl replied sternly, "Well I've heard from several others that you were infatuated with the pilot. Is it true Miss Ralena?"   
Lita shook her head and swallowed hard.   
She took in a deep breath then let it out.   
Then she cleared her throat and spoke, "how could I love someone who is intent on killing and fighting wars. How could I love someone who never shows what he is feeling? I don't know who told you this but they were wrong. I have more important things I need to do before I could ever think about bringing someone into my life."   
The girl nodded and stalked off.   
Lita swallowed the lump in throat. When there was no one in the halls she burst out in laughter unable to control it.   
Miss Noin entered the hall.   
"Uh...I don't know what is so funny Miss Ralena."   
Lita turned her laughter cut short. She stared at Lieutenant Noin.   
She smiled, "sorry Noin. It's just this girl asked me the most funniest question."   
Noin slowly nodded causing dark blue bangs to fall into her dark eyes.   
"I see. Well I am here to lead you towards the meeting so you can be ready with what you need to know about the problem and answer it."   
Lita nodded and followed Noin to the meeting.   
When Lita entered she found her brother and the two other pilots, along with two leaders of Colony L7 and L8.   
She took her seat. The two leaders were arguing about some problem.   
Lita tuned them out as she thought about sleeping in a nice comfy bed.   
She was so caught up in her thought that she didn't notice that the room had fallen into silence.  
She looked away from the window to the two leaders who stared at her waiting.   
She cleared her throat, "sorry. I was just...Ahem... Going over what you had told me just now."   
She looked down at the papers in front of her and skimmed over the problem.   
She took hold of her cup of tea and took a sip. Her face scrunched up as she looked up at her cup. No sugar and was cold.   
She looked at the leaders while setting her cup down.   
"I'm sorry again to keep you waiting. As from what I've heard, it was Colony L7 who started this whole ordeal...over an accident. But it is also colony L8's fault. The carrier holding food had gone to the wrong colony since the order had been misread. So L7 if you would refrain from your attack and just order for more food to be sent to the colony. Colony L8 next time you receive a carrier of food unexpected report it to me and we will find where it belongs. Now if you'll excuse me I need to retrieve some better tea."   
She stood from her chair only for the leader to approach her and shake hands.   
She smiled kindly at them picking up her cup but a maid walked up beside her and took the cup leaving Lita without something to drink.   
She sat back down as the two leaders left.   
Noin approached her, "Well done Lita."   
Lita nodded and slouched in her seat. But Noin cleared her throat. She sat up straight as more men entered the room.   
It was going to be a long day.   
  
"Miss Ralena, we believe that there is a new organization forming that wants to over throw this kingdom, and the peace that has been brought."   
Lita thought, "peace that had been brought. That's a lot of bull shi..."  
"We want your opinion on this matter. And we ask you what should we do if a war brakes out."   
Lita sighed inwardly. She looked at the world leaders. She had to keep her face unemotional right now. This was stupid.   
They were world leaders for years. Longer than Miss... Ra...Le...Na was old. She cleared her throat.   
"What do you all think we should do?"   
Everyone was looking at her. She cleared her throat again.   
"If we want to control this peace and stop the war that might break through then we must work together. You can't come to me and expect me to advise you on what we should do. Let go over this. A new enemy has been growing for the passed, year or so. This is just an educated guess. So there must be a reason why they would go to all this trouble. They want to rule is the most logical answer. Or maybe revenge. But we have no choice if they attack we have to defend ourselves. We must protect those who need it. What do you all say? Agree, disagree. What?"   
A man on the far end spoke up, "I would prefer there to be no fight. But if they give us no choice. Then I agree."   
A few more nodded with him.   
"How should we prepare for this?"   
Lita replied with a clipped tone. "How else. We must gather those who agree to join the war. We must train them in the military way to fit them for the war. As much as I hate to do this but hopefully we wont have to go to far into this. Maybe, just maybe we can talk this over with them and stop it before the small fire grows to a bonfire."   
All the leaders nodded.   
Lita stood but one of the men stopped her, "what do we tell the media?"   
Lita thought for a second.   
Then she said, "The only thing we can say. We are not for sure if a war is coming, but if there is we will do everything in our power to stop it..."  
  
"Until then we have to ask of those who agree to help in this war to sign in over there."   
Lita pointed to the table Sally, Herro and Wufei sat at.   
A camera flashed almost blinding Lita.   
"We ask that you join the presenters and train if a war does brake out. We all hope that it won't happen but we can never be to sure. I hate to fight, and I hate seeing wars with the death of soldiers. But I will help in this war to bring it to an end before it begins."   
Lita looked at the vid cams that recorded her.   
Then she said, "thank you."   
She turned and started away.   
The media then swarmed in.   
Trowa and Noin led Lita out of the conference room.   
Noin stated, "well done Miss Ralena. You did exceptionally well. Trowa and myself will take you to your room to rest. We will then later give you the list of names."   
Lita nodded and started towards her room.  
Ralena was sitting inside a jet heading through space.  
"I'm supposed to hide out here? Won't it be a little obvious?"  
Quatre replied, "not really. They are expecting you to be on Earth. But on the Preventer's ship with Hue, you will be safe."  
Duo nodded and turned the T.V. on to the news station.  
"Hey look it you."  
Quatre and Ralena both looked at the screen.  
"Oh my god. She looks just like me. But how?"  
Quatre replied, "She's good at what she does. Duo turn it up."  
Duo nodded and did as he was told.  
'I hate to fight, and I hate seeing wars with the death of soldiers. But I will help in this war to bring it to an end before it begins."   
Lita looked at the vid cams that recorded her.   
Then she said, "thank you."   
She turned and started away.'  
Ralena stated, "I guess I underestimated her."  
Duo grinned, "She actually looks hot looking like you."  
Both Quatre and Ralena glared at Duo who was grinning.  
Duo held up his hands nervously, "what I say?"  
  
  



	8. Wake Up Calls

Lita woke up hours later to a sound of knocking at her door. She grumbled and looked at her clock.   
12:30 am.   
"Oh they are so dead."   
She got up and moved to the door. She opened it blinked in surprise.   
"What the hell, Herro!"   
"Hn."   
Lita frowned at him and crossed her arms over chest. "What do you want?"   
Herro glanced around the room. When satisfied he turned to leave.   
Lita's jaw dropped open. She stormed out into the hall after him.   
She sneered out in rage, "Excuse me."   
Herro stopped but didn't turn to face her.   
Lita grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.   
Herro aimed his gun at her face. A glare was fixed on his.   
Lita rivaled his glare. "You can't shoot me."   
Herro replied with a sneer, "I can and I will, if I have too."   
"Yeah but it's your mission. If I die that endangers the real Ralena."   
Lita smirked triumphantly, as Herro scowled. He lowered his gun and pulled away from her.   
Lita watched him walk away. When he disappeared behind the corner she stuck tongue out at him.  
Trowa and Noin entered Ralena's office. They couldn't find Lita in her room so they had the guards search for her.   
Herro refused to help and the guards came out with nothing.   
So now they had no choice but to invade her office.   
And that's where they found her. She was curled up in the chair fast asleep.   
When Noin shut the door Lita's head jerked up.   
She rubbed her eyes when the light from the sun hit her.   
She then yawned and looked at who else was in the room.   
"Ralena why are you sleeping here?"   
Lita answered, "Well I had no choice. How can you sleep in your room when someone is knocking on your door at 12:30 A.M. and then every hour after that?"   
Lita stood and yawned again. She rolled her head side to side getting the kinks out of her neck.   
"What time is it?"   
Trowa stated, "10 a.m."   
Lita nodded and walked to the door. She turned to them.   
"Oh and can you tell Herro not bother me that late at night. Please." She opened the door and walked out with Noin.   
They headed towards her room. Trowa went in search of Herro.  
  
Trowa found him in his room on the laptop. He cleared his throat.   
Herro spun around with his gun in hand.   
He grunted when he realized it was just Trowa.   
He set his gun down and went back to typing. Trowa moved towards him silently.   
Finally he stated, "Li...Ralena exclaimed to Noin and myself of your visit to her last night."   
Herro stopped typing. He turned to Trowa, his face held no expression or emotion. His eyes were cold.   
He spoke calmly, "it's my mission to keep Ralena's decoy a secret. I checked on her so if there is a mouse in the kingdom they would never realize that Lita is Ralena."   
Herro then turned to the computer and started typing. Trowa's lip twitched upward.   
"Ralena has asked me to tell you not to bother her that late again."   
Herro scowled, "don't worry, I won't disobey her orders."   
Trowa nodded and headed to the door.   
"Oh and Trowa."   
Trowa stopped from opening the door.   
"..."   
Herro continued, not stopping his typing, "if you are Lita's sister why is she so annoying and different from you?"   
Trowa smirked and thought, "So she's gotten to him too."   
Trowa turned the knob and opened the door.   
He turned to Herro.   
"Herro she is only annoying to those she is annoyed with. If you don't annoy her, perhaps she won't be so annoying to you."   
Trowa shut the door.   
Herro glanced over his shoulder, as his fingers stopped clicking the keys.   
He thought about Trowa's words before looking at the screen and continuing.  
  
Lita followed Noin into the courtyard with a small yawn.   
Lita asked, "Um can you tell me why we are out here?"   
Noin replied, "Miss Ralena you come out here every day to speak with the students. To answer questions and such."   
Lita nodded and tilted her head to the side.   
She wasn't paying attention and bumped into Noin's back.   
Lita took a step back, "hey what's with the brakes Noin?"   
Noin was looking towards the building to the dorms. Lita followed Noin's gaze and saw Herro with Wufei.   
Lita looked at Noin and flat out stated, "No way."   
"Ralena..."   
Lita shook her head, "no I will not call out his name."   
Noin sighed.   
"Uh, uh I ain't calling out his name like some hormone driven school girl." Lita crossed her arms.   
Noin whispered, "Miss Ralena you do it every time you..."   
"I said no. I will not cry out Herro's name."   
Lita looked at Noin's straight face and determination. Lita then glanced around. All the students were waiting for her too do it.   
"No way...oh hell, I'll call out his name."   
Lita cleared her throat and clasped her hands at her heart. Then after taking in a deep breath sung out, "Heeeeerrrrrrrrrroooooo!"   
Lita saw Noin grin and stopped herself from scowling.   
Lita then took off towards Herro. She then latched onto Herro with a grin plastered on her face.   
Herro who must have not been expecting this looked down at her in surprise.   
Lita then thought, "After this mission, I go solo. No more team work."   
Wufei scowled at them. "Baka onna get off him."   
Lita fluttered her eyelids and pulled away.   
She looked at Wufei and blew him a raspberry. Then she turned and walked back towards Noin.   
Herro looked at Wufei who was boiling with rage.  
  
Later that night at 1 o'clock in the morning Lita shot up to the sound of knocking at her door.   
She climbed out of bed stormed to the loud noise. She swung it open and came face to face with Herro.   
Herro scanned her room before turning and leaving.   
Lita watched him go anger boiling into her soul. She slammed her door behind her and stalked down the hall.   
She entered the study and muttered, "oh when I get my hands on him, I'll shred him apart."   
Lita moved to the drawers in the desk.   
She pulled them opened and shuffled through them. She found a bottle of MacNaughton Canadian whiskey. It was 40% (80 proof). She didn't know what that meant.   
She sat down behind the desk and stated, "You must have needed this everyday."   
She opened the bottle of alcohol for the first time in her life and chugged down about 1/4 of it.   
She wiped the rim of whiskey left on her lips.   
"Not bad."   
She took down about another 1/4 of it. Her body was numb and her eyes blurred.   
She started laughing. "That jerk...waking me up at 1 o flipping clock in the morning. Who the hell does he think he is? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."   
She got up knocking the chair back. She swayed for a second before getting her ground.   
She gulped more down before moving to the door. She swung open the studies door and stumbled out.   
She turned down the hall she remembered Herro going down. Lita stormed down the hall to the door she barely remembered Trowa told her was Herro's.   
She leaned against it for a second, gaining confidence. She then knocked on it.   
At first there was no answer. So she knocked louder this time.   
Finally the door opened, "Omae o Korosu."   
Lita scowled at him and slurred, "You jerk."   
Herro lowered his gun then put it away. "Lita?"   
Lita poked him in the chest. "How dare you wake me up at 1 am? I need my beauty sleep for gods sakes."   
Herro took a step back moving away from her index finger.   
"Are you drunk?"   
Lita glared, "of course not. If I was drunk I wouldn't be out here yelling at you!"   
Lita licked her lips. "I only had one drink in the study. That's all."   
Lita swayed on her feet a bit. She blinked a few times before she started laughing.   
"Uh why am I here?"   
Herro scowled, "Lita you are drunk."   
She shook her head. The area around her swam and she wobbled on her feet.   
She fell forward, landing into Herro's arms. Her lips landed over his own. Herro stared at her closed eyelids. She didn't move away or move closer.   
Suddenly her body went limb in his arms and she collapsed.   
He barely caught her before she hit would have hit the floor. He frowned before lifting her up in his arms.   
He carried her inside his room and shut the door.  



	9. Engaged?

There was a knock on the door and Lita groaned. Her head was pounded all at once and her eyes blurred.   
"Ralena!"   
Lita shot up in the bed and glared at the door. Suddenly Lita was aware of the other person, in the room.   
Slowly Lita looked. At first she moaned "Oh god."   
But then she screamed while falling off the bed.   
The door was kicked opened. Trowa, Wufei and Noin burst in, guns drawn.   
Lita stared at them in shock. Suddenly she groaned.   
Her stomach felt mushy and her insides burned. She got to her feet and ran to the bathroom.   
The three stared at the bathroom door. Then they looked at the bed. Herro Yui sat on top of the covers. He glared at them.   
Herro then moved his gaze to where Lita had been a sleep for four hours. He glared back at them.   
Trowa asked, "why was she here?"   
Herro grunted.   
But then stated, "You should tell her to stay away from whiskey. She got drunk last night, and came banging on my door."   
Trowa sighed, relieved that nothing had happened.   
He looked at the bathroom door that opened. Lita walked out with a moan.   
She looked at them and stated, "I don't feel very well."   
She staggered to the bed, on Herro's side. She tripped and fell over him.   
She rolled and landed on her side of the bed. She was fast asleep.   
Herro got up and said, "Quatre and Duo will be here this afternoon."   
Noin nodded. Herro pushed past them.   
"Let her sleep."   
The three others nodded and left the room.  
Lita woke up sometime later, feeling much better. She climbed out of bed and walked to the door.   
"How did I get here?"   
She yawned as she opened the door.   
"Oh Miss Li...Ralena. It's nice to see you this afternoon."   
"Afternoon? How late is it?"   
Quatre replied, "It's 1 o'clock."   
Lita nodded and walked down to her room.  
  
  
Quatre entered the courtyard. "Miss Ralena has wakened Miss Noin. She'll be down soon."   
Wufei muttered, "it's about time that baka onna woke up."   
Duo slapped Wufei on the back, "oh come on Wuman. Admit it, you missed her."   
Wufei scowled at him. "Maxwell."   
Duo nodded, "right. Exit stage left."   
Duo then took off like a bat out of hell. Wufei ran after him. Wufei soon lost Duo and ran into Lita.   
Lita stumbled back. Wufei stayed where he hit her.   
"Baka onna."   
Lita yawned. "Sorry Wufei.... Didn't see you coming."   
Wufei watched her move past him.   
Suddenly someone yelled, "Hey Ralena."   
Lita looked over and groaned.   
She thought, "Please not now." Her shoulders slumped as Duo joined her side.   
"What do you want?"   
Duo grinned, "I heard you slept with Herro last night?"   
Lita's left eye twitched with anger. "Maxwell..."   
Duo sighed, "Got it, exit stage right."   
Duo then took off before Lita could pound him.   
  
Lita sat down under a tree and just relaxed. Trowa walked towards her.   
"What the matter Miss Ralena? You don't look like your usual self."   
Lita weakly smiled, as Trowa sat down next to her.   
She looked at him and stated, "Trowa can I tell you something."   
Trowa tilted his head towards her, giving her his attention.   
"But you can't tell Wufei."   
A single eyebrow rose slowly.   
Lita sighed, "a while back, I went to colony L5 and created a character there. I had to get you all together because it was my mission. So I created Marion. His fiancée."   
Trowa replied, "Wufei was engaged?"   
Lita nodded. "I became Marion for two years and helped Wufei become stronger. Than before mission Meteor I staged her death so he thought Marion had died. Then I came here to Earth afterwards and watched over you all helping whenever I could. Then I became Dorothy Catalonia."   
Trowa stated, "Dorothy? Wait, why don't you want Wufei to know?"   
Lita inhaled sharply.   
"Because. When I was Marion I loved him. And he told me he loved me too, well before I... I mean she died that is. And if he finds out..."   
Trowa answered for her, "He'll get upset."   
Lita nodded. She looked over in the distance. Trowa followed her gaze.   
Wufei was arguing with one of the teachers.   
"What if he finds out?"   
Lita looked at her brother. "He won't. He can't...but he is."   
Trowa didn't reply. "He's figuring it out. He's called me Marion so many times, too many times that is. I tell him he's mistaken me as for someone else. But it's obvious he'll see her."   
Trowa asked, "Do you still have feelings for him?"   
Lita replied, "no...yes... maybe, I don't know."   
Lita felt aggravated over her emotions. A part of her scream to say yes. Another part tells her it was just her mission nothing more.   
She hit her head against the tree she leaned on.   
"It doesn't matter what I feel for him. All that matters is that he doesn't find out."   
Trowa nodded, "I'll try to keep him from finding out but I'm not sure if I can."   
Trowa stood and helped Lita to her feet.   
"Lita one day you have to tell him who you were."   
Lita nodded. "I'm going to my... I mean Ralena's office."   
She turned from Trowa and walked away towards the building.   
He watched her go before leaving in his own direction.  
  
A few minutes past before suddenly there was a loud cracking sound.   
Then suddenly a branch in the tree broke and with a yelp it fell to the ground with a loud thud.   
"Ah crap that hurt."   
Duo pushed the branch off of him and rolled over. He jumped to his feet and dusted off his red shirt and black pants.   
He then looked at his braid and took out the several twigs that had been wedged into his dark hair.   
When he was done he let the braid go and it swung behind him.   
He inhaled sharply then grinned. He scanned the lawn and spotted his target.   
He stalked towards his victim. He came up behind him slung his arm over the pilots shoulders and stated, "Hey Wuman, I didn't knows you were engaged."  



	10. Spilled the Beans

Lita walked into the office. She sat down behind the desk and relaxed in the comfy chair.   
So much was going on, she felt as if her brain would fry. Another war with a new enemy no body new of.   
There was no information on the new organization so they were in a blind spot. Then her having to be Ralena wasn't on her good list either.   
Or the fact her secret was coming out. She was stuck here with five boys that she barely knew.   
It wasn't like she was any of their best friends. Not even to her brother.   
She hadn't seen him face to face, well her face to his face since she was 5. He had left her when he was 7 her 5 to get money.   
She was stuck with her older sister Catharine. See no one knew her. She didn't even know herself anymore. She had so many characters it was hard to find her real self.   
Lita sat back in the chair. She remembered when she was 7 she had ran away.   
Two days later a man picked her up off the streets. He told her she would save the world one day. He said she would be a hero and remembered by all. He trained her hard day and night. Till he died in an explosion when she was 14.   
She left his home and went to Dr. S, a scientist the man had told her of. He trained her more, till she was 15, and now here she was.   
Lita was jolted out of her thoughts when the phone rang. She glared at it. It continued to ring. She cleared her throat and picked the phone up brining it to her ear.   
"Hello you have reached the Cinq Kingdom. I'm Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number after the beep. BEEP."   
Lita listened, "Hello Miss Ralena. This is..."   
Lita hung up the phone and stood. She walked to the window behind her and looked out it.   
Wufei and Duo were talking. Herro was by himself, and Quatre was speaking with Noin and Trowa.   
Lita sighed and shook her head. She needed a nice hot bath.  
Wufei glared at Duo, "what are you talking about?"   
"I said you were engaged. Lita and Trowa were talking about it. Someone named Marion. So who is she?"   
Wufei narrowed his eyes into a hard glare.   
"What else did they say?"   
Duo shrugged.   
But then Wufei grabbed his collar bringing his face close.   
"Tell me." His voice was hard and demanding.   
Duo gulped. "Nothing really. Just something about... her becoming Marion for two years, and helped you become stronger or something like that. Than before mission Meteor she staged Marion's death so that you thought she had died I think. Then she came here to Earth afterwards and watched over us all helping whenever she could. Then she became Dorothy Catalonia. Creepy. She was Dorothy the whole time. Just to weird."   
Wufei let him go and ran off to the building Lita had vanished into.   
Duo shook his head, "weird."  
  
Lita sunk into the hot water relaxing her muscles. It felt so good.   
The jets beat against her back massaging her sore body. Her hair was pulled up into a quick bun with a clip.   
Her contacts she had been wearing lately were in their case off to the side out of the way like her dreadful clothes.   
She laid her head back against the cushion. The bubbles in the hot steaming water covered her exposed naked skin.   
She shut her eyes, and stretched her legs out as far as they would go.   
This was the life. She could get use to this.  



	11. The Past Resurfaces

Wufei raced through the halls anger pushing him to the limit. He knew it, he had known she was Marion it was so obvious.   
They were almost identical. Even without the entire make up and different color hair they were still the same.   
The same eyes.   
They both had the silvery gray eyes that were rare in this world.   
He slowed down and walked to the room. He opened the door and looked inside. There was no one inside. He sighed and left the bedroom.   
He raced down the halls to his next destination. He opened the door and ran inside.   
No one again.   
Where the hell was she. He sighed in aggravation and walked out. He looked up to see one of the servants. He walked towards her a scowl fixed on his face.   
The woman turned startled by his presents in this area.   
"Can I help you sir?"   
Wufei frowned. "Servant Onna tell me where Li...Ralena went."   
The woman took a step back. "Sh...She's in the bathing room. Where else?"   
Wufei nodded and took off down the hall.   
The woman shook her head. "Men."  
  
Lita sat up and turned the music on to a reasonable volume before lying back down.   
The tub was huge compared to the regular ones. It was as big as a hot tub.   
She heard a faint sound outside the bathing room door but ignored it. She didn't hear the door to the bathing room open and shut though. She didn't see the person walk in.   
But she did hear his voice.   
"Well hello Marion."   
Lita's eyes snapped open and she found herself looking at Chang Wufei. He glared at her anger apparent in his dark eyes.   
Lita asked, "how?"   
Wufei scowled, "Duo told me. He over heard you and Barton talking."   
Lita covered her face with her hands. She shook her head.   
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
She looked back at him. His voice held anger, but it was also pained. He still cared for her, but after all this time.   
He had told her he loved her once. But the rest of the time they were always fighting.   
She wanted to speak but her voice was caught in her throat.   
His emotions flickered through his eyes. The memories of long ago flashed through his mind.   
'Wufei saw the Mobile suit. He ran towards it and leaped into the air.   
He could see her barely through the thick glass. She laid there her eyes barely open and her breathing shallow. He opened the door.   
"Marion?"   
The light from outside caused her to glow. He helped her out and onto the ground near the machine.   
She stared up weakly at Wufei. She smiled weakly at him.   
"Weak onna why'd you have to go and fight in the battles."   
She coughed and said, "I had to protect the colony. I'm so sorry Wufei."   
He frowned and asked, "What are you talking about onna?"   
She inhaled sharply before continuing, "I'm sorry you were forced into this marriage. It looks like you won't have to get... married like you wanted."   
Wufei felt his heart tare into a million peaces.   
He replied, "don't worry Marion I'll find you the best doctors."   
She shook her head and said, "It's too late for me Wufei. I...I know you hate me and I don't blame you. But...I love you Wufei."   
His eyes went large as he stared at her. He felt tears rim his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.   
She shakily reached up and traced his face with her fingers. He closed his eyes and the tears escaped.   
She whispered as she let her hand drop, "don't cry over me Wufei. Revenge our colony. Make oz pay for how many lives it has destroyed."   
Wufei nodded slowly before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.   
Her lips were soft. His eyes shut as did hers. She responded for the briefest second before her body went limb.   
Wufei pulled away and shook his head in denial. He stared down at her. She looked so peaceful. More tears came. He wasn't ready to let her go. Not yet.'  
  
Wufei felt the tears coming again. He wouldn't let them fall this time again. He felt so angry. She had played with his feelings and hurt him far worse than any battle wound.   
"I didn't want you to find out. You weren't supposed to."   
Wufei looked up at her again. "Well things don't work as they plan. Do they?"   
His voice was thick with venom.   
"No, they don't. You weren't supposed to find out because I failed that mission. I wasn't supposed to fall in love."   
Lita covered her face with her hands. Wufei felt his anger leave him like a windy breeze. It was gone and he wouldn't find it again. He walked towards the tub.   
"You meant it?"   
Lita looked up at him. She shut her eyes. He wasn't supposed to know. It was never supposed to happen like this.   
She heard a splash type noise then a current over hit her. She slowly opened her eyes.   
She gasped in surprise to find Wufei in the tub with her.   
"What..."   
She didn't have time to finish. Wufei had leaned down pressing his lips to hers.   
Lita stared into his face. She couldn't move. Wufei tilted his head to the side.   
It was her.   
The same soft lips he had kissed a year ago. The only person he had ever kissed.   
Lita felt his lips mold with hers and she closed her eyes. She slid one hand over his shoulder and moved her lips against his.   
Wufei felt his heart fly.   
The air in his lungs was gone. He pulled back. They were both breathing heavily. Lita stared into his face trying to read it.   
"Wufei..."   
He moved towards her again pressing his lips on hers again.   
This time his arms snaked around her waist. She was sitting on one of the seats with Wufei on his knees, pretty much straddling her lap.   
She wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling herself closer to him. Wufei groaned, and deepened the kiss.   
His hands slid down her sides caressing her skin with his fingers. Her gently rubbed her hips causing her to moan against his mouth.   
There was a knock on the door to the bathing room, which caused Wufei to growl in annoyance.   
"Miss Ralena. Miss Ralena. If you don't get out you'll shrivel to a prune."   
Wufei pulled back again and glared at the door.   
Lita kept her eyes closed for a second more. When she opened her eyes she was alone in the tub. She looked around to find Wufei nowhere in site.   
"Was it all a dream?"   
"Alright I'm coming in."   
Lita gasped and reached for her case. She wiped her hands on her clothes then opened the case.   
She carefully took the contacts as the doorknob started turning. Lita placed them in her eyes gently and sat back in her tub. The door opened.   
"My word. That water must be ice now."   
The older woman walked towards her slowly. She pulled the plug.   
Lita realized for the first time, that it was cold. The water was really cold now.   
The older woman turned the jets off and grabbed a towel.   
Lita just sat there watching the water drain.   
"Now. Now, Miss Ralena. We must hurry. Your brother is arriving this evening with urgent news."   
Lita stood and moved to the stairs leading out. The older woman met her halfway and took the towel draping it over her body.   
"I was right. You're freezing child. Come...come lets get you dressed. I have a special outfit picked out for you today."   
Lita could only nod as she was led to the dressing room.   
She glanced over her shoulder to the empty room.   
"Was it all a dream?"  
  
Wufei stood outside the window, pressed against the wall. He moved to the window and peeked in.   
Lita was standing on the stairs. His eyes roamed over her body, the perfect curves, long legs, slim waist, and small hips. She was beautiful in his eyes.   
The older woman had draped a towel over her shoulders and was leading Lita to the dressing room.   
He saw Lita look back into the room scanning every inch before disappearing.   
Wufei smirked and inched his way inside. He could hear the two talking.   
He snuck towards the door without a sound. He then slipped out into the hall.  



	12. Mission Complete

Wufei walked to the courtyard deep in thought. He couldn't believe what had all just happened. Marion was alive, yet she wasn't. She wasn't even real.   
Wufei didn't realized that he had passed Herro when he was deep in thought.  
The perfect soldier frowned when he saw Wufei walk past him.   
He had a strange look in his eyes, one Herro had never seen in his eyes before.  
He didn't like that look. It was a weakness. That look in Wufei's eye was a great weakness that would bring a downfall in the final battle.  
Wufei continued on still deep in thought. But then suddenly a familiar, sound yet it wasn't grew close.   
Wufei looked up. A helicopter flew overhead heading towards the building. His eyes narrowed and he took off after it.  
  
Lita smoothed out her dress and stared at the door. She sighed and turned the knob slowly.   
She pushed the door open. "Sorry I'm late brother. I was..."   
"Hello Ralena."   
Lita looked up and stared at the same girl who had asked her a question just a few days ago.   
"You...why are you in here?"   
Lita grew tense.   
The girl smirked, "I've come to start a war. What else?"   
Then suddenly something hit Lita roughly on the back of her neck and everything grew dark.  
The girl sighed and stated, "alright get her in the helicopter."   
The tall and strong looking man heaved the Lita's body into his harms. He slowly walked to the window.  
The small girl waited. The man slammed his fist into it and the glass shattered.  
The girl climbed in.  
"Hurry get her in the chopper."  
  
Herro raced down the hall. He turned a sharp corner.   
He saw the office door wide open. He ran to it and entered.   
His feet crunched on the broken glass.  
"Hurry get her in the chopper."   
Herro grabbed his gun. The girl and a man pulled Lita's prone body onto the helicopter.   
"Come on!"   
Herro ran to the window as the chopper started up.   
Herro jumped and landed on the landing bars of the helicopter. Air hit his face as the chopper took off.  
Herro hung on tightly. He had to protect the decoy to protect Ralena.  
  
Wufei ran into the office. He glared at the chopper.   
"Herro you better bring her back safely!"   
Wufei had a sense of dread that it wouldn't end up like he wished it would.  
  
The room was dark and cold. All that was visible was the floor Lita laid on and the door.   
Lita opened her eyes to find her arms tied behind her back tightly. She struggled against the rope her kidnapper had her in.   
The gun to her forehead wasn't very comforting either.   
Lita heard gunshots on the door. The lock gave and it slid open. In the doorway was Herro.   
  
Herro climbed up on the bar and moved to the door of the chopper.  
He took his gun and fired at the handle. Without the lock it swung open.  
The girl in the pilot seat shouted, "Get him!"  
The large man laid Lita on the ground and moved towards Herro.  
Herro ducked down in time for the man to swipe at him. He came up again and shot at him.  
The man only grunted and reached for Herro. He swiped at him again.  
He made contact with Herro's jaw. He was knock back away from the helicopter.   
The chopper rocked from the unbalanced wait.  
"Get him off of the door!"  
Herro barely hung from the opened door that swung back and forth.  
The man grabbed onto the hinges and started pulling.   
Herro thought, "This guy can't be human."   
He swung his body till his knees latched onto the landing bar. He mad it in time, just before the door broke off and the man let go of it.   
Herro also let go and climbed up so he wasn't hanging.  
"Is it so hard to get rid of him?"  
The man grabbed a hold of Herro by his tank top, and lifted him up into the air.  
The sleeve ripped and he fell from the chopper.  
  
The helicopter landed inside of a volcano that now laid dormant.   
The engine was turned off and the girl jumped out.  
Two men came running up to her.  
"Men take miss Ralena to the holding chamber."   
The two soldiers nodded and grabbed Lita's body and followed the girl to the holding chamber.  
  
A few minutes passed by and all was quiet in the hanger. That is until the holding trunk in the bottom of the chopper was kicked open.  
Herro fell out breathing heavily while sweat beat down off his body. He wiped his forehead and stood to his feet.  
He reached for his gun...but suddenly something grabbed him by the back of the neck lifting him up into the air.  
Herro struggled against the bone crushing hold.   
He gasped for air and slammed his foot into the man's ribs.  
He was let go and fell to the ground. He landed on his feet but fell to his knees holding his neck.  
Herro slowly stood and turned around. He barely harmed the thing. Probably just pissed it off.  
It came at him and Herro moved out of the way. The man crashed into a wall. It pulled itself out and turned to him again.  
Herro looked around. He spotted what he needed. The man came at him. Herro raced towards the elevator. The man came after him fast.  
Herro yanked out one of the wires just as the man neared him. Herro then jabbed the open end into the shoulder of the robotic made man.  
There were a few sparks before suddenly electricity flew around the body. Herro took off faster than he thought he could run.  
Herro heard the man yell as the electricity short-circuited him.   
Herro raced towards his gun. He grabbed it and ran to the stairs. He had to hurry.   
The holding chambers were usually down in basement part of the bases. He quickly ran down the stairs.  
It was almost like he was flying down them.  
He made it to the bottom floor and ran to down the hall. He saw two soldiers guarding a door.  
Herro aimed his gun and fired twice. They fell to the ground dead.   
He then aimed his gun to the lock and fired till it released.  
  
Lita was yanked to her feet. Now she was a human shield.   
"Well hello Herro. I see you've made it this far. But it's now yours and Miss Ralena's end."   
Herro's eyes narrowed. Lita stared at him as she struggled to break free. The grip tightened on her neck and she winced in pain.   
Herro raised his gun looking for an opening.   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kill Ralena, and you start a whole another war."   
Herro gritted his teeth.   
The girl hiding behind Lita had no openings. His face set in a scowl.   
"See, I told you. Now put the gun down."   
Herro glanced around again. He couldn't shoot her. Trowa and Wufei would most defiantly be affected and he didn't need them to be mourning her death when they had missions.   
Lita's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Herro do it. You have no other choice. You can't let her get free and harm innocent civilians. I'm nothing in this world."   
Lita stared hard into his eyes.   
The girl scoffed. "Oh please. You're the princess. If you die a whole war will break out."   
Lita ignored her. "Shoot me Herro. Shoot me. It's your mission to protect Ralena, not me. Your mission is to bring peace. Now shoot me!"   
Herro clicked the safety off.   
"Mission accepted."   
Herro then pulled the trigger. Lita heard the girl behind her gasp. She shut her eyes.   
She felt the searing pain enter her gut. Her legs went weak and she cried out from the burning pain. Her knees wobbled as her eyes opened.   
Herro's eyes held in horror. The girl had let her go in shock.   
Lita whispered, "I forgive you..."   
She then sank to her knees and fell to the ground landing on her back.   
Herro's eyes harden as his eyes fell on Lita.   
He raised his gun again and fired three bullets. The girl was dead before she hit the ground.   
Herro slowly walked to Lita's form. He dropped his gun and fell to his knees.   
He shot her.   
Those three words flew around in his mind, over and over again.   
He shot her.   
It was his fault. He hadn't protected her well enough.   
Blood spilled from her stomach soaking into her white dress.   
"Lita?"   
She didn't move, she didn't reply. Her body laid limb in front of him. Her eyes were open, showing forgiveness.   
He shook his head.   
How could she just forgive him?   
Herro placed his hand over her eyes and slid it down. Her eyes now closed, Herro stood.   
He took out the devise he had taken from he a long time ago and bent down. He placed it in her hand and stood up.  
He looked at her for long time thinking. But then he turned and walked to the door.   
As he neared the doorway he spoke, "Mission complete." Then he left the cold room.  



	13. Rebirth

She watched him walk down the busy street alone.   
He seemed less emotional the last time she saw him. She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.   
It felt good out here in the cold. She had been waiting for three hours for him to come out of the mansion.   
Now he was on his way to his apartment. She had been watching over him for a long time now.   
Almost a year.   
Time sure had flown by. She pushed herself from the wall and started after him.   
He was deep in thought his eyes determined and cold. Those dark eyes of his sent a chill down her spine.   
The girl stuffed her hands in her pockets and continued on after him.   
The hat on her head was damp from the falling snow, but it didn't bother her.   
Her eyes stayed down cast as she continued on. Her prey stopped and turned to the apartment buildings.   
She almost smiled.   
She was surprised at how all the pilots stayed together. The girl hid behind a wall and watched him go.   
She was afraid of going and seeing him. What was she supposed to do?   
He thought she was dead.   
They all did.   
She felt the wind push her towards the apartments. It wouldn't hurt to see how they all were doing.   
She shrugged and hurriedly ran across the streets. She knew his apartment like is was her own.   
She had looked him up a million times wanting to call, but to scared to really try.   
She looked up the stairs she had come to. The door was shut.   
Unlike the other doors, this one held no Christmas wreath.   
The pilots weren't too much of celebrators. The door opened and she froze.   
But then relaxed.   
It was just Duo. He glanced at her then slid a wreath on the door. The girl made her way up.   
Duo glanced at her again. He could barely get a glimpse of her.   
She wore a thick slick dark blue jacket that reached down to her knees. It was thick and probably warm. It was zipped up all the way hiding half of her face. She wore a black cap on her head that hid her hair. Her legs were covered with black jeans and her feet had on black boots.   
Her eyes were a silvery gray color a rare color.   
She moved towards him. Duo had on a light jacket and blue jeans. His long braid fell to his knees.   
On his head was a blue cap.   
"Excuse me..."  
Duo looked her over again.   
"Yeah can I help you?"  
She nodded, "I'm looking for someone. I think he lives here, can I come in?"   
Duo shrugged, "yeah I guess."   
Duo led her in. The girl bent down after Duo shut the door. "Make yourself at home."  
The girl started untying her boots when Duo hollered, "hey guys we have company!"   
Trowa and Quatre entered the living room. They stood close to each other as they looked at her.   
She flashed a smile and slid off her boots. She then unzipped her coat.   
Duo waited till she slipped off her coat to take it and hung it up. When he turned to look at her he nearly started drooling.   
She wore a white blouse that was almost translucent. If you looked closely you would see she wore a white bra.   
Duo coughed and cleared his throat.   
The girl then slid off her black gloves and put them in a pocket of her jacket.   
Everyone in the room stayed quiet. She then pulled off her cap. Honey blonde hair fell past her waist.   
Trowa's eyes widen in surprise. He saw the necklace around her neck. He took a step closer.   
"Lita?"   
He was afraid that he had mistaken and that it wasn't her.   
Lita smiled slightly.   
Duo blurted out, "but I thought you were dead."  
Lita glanced at him and said, "It takes more than Herro to get rid of me."   
Suddenly Herro walked out into the living room.   
He still wore his boots that were wet from the snow. He wore his green tank top and black jeans. His hair looked longer than when she had really gotten to see him last.   
His eyes fell on her. "Lita?"   
She nodded and glanced around.   
"Where's Wufei?"   
Duo replied, "his room. I think he's sharpening his Kantana."   
Lita nodded and moved past them. She had to see him. Just once, then she would leave his life forever.   
Lita walked to the only closed door in the hall. She stared at the door for several long seconds.   
Then finally she knocked. At first there was no reply.   
But then she heard, "Go away baka's."   
Lita inhaled sharply, and thought, "at least he hasn't changed."   
She knocked again. This time the door swung open.   
"What the hell do you...want?"   
His voice faltered. Lita didn't even flinch.   
He had changed.   
His hair was longer. Now past his shoulders and left down. His eyes were as hard as ice. He wore boxers and a pair of socks.   
He held the door in a tight grip, and she wondered if he was going to break it.   
He looked her over. It was like he didn't know her.   
"Hello Wufei."  
His eyes flickered with a little emotion.   
Lita bit her lip. She met his gaze.   
"I'm sorry Wufei. I shouldn't have left. But I had to. And...please don't blame Herro. I know you do, but don't. He saved Ralena and the rest of the world by what he did..."  
Lita pushed back her tears.   
Wufei swallowed hard.   
"M...Marion?"   
Lita shook her head.   
"No...I'm Lita, no one else."   
Wufei moved out into the hall. He was almost a good half a foot taller than her.   
Lita then whispered, "I better go."   
She turned from him and started to leave. A strong arm took hold of her elbow and pulled her back.   
Lita whirled around to face Wufei. He leaned down and pressed his lips over hers.   
His arms encircled her waist holding her close. He pulled her inside the room. Lita barely shut the door behind them as they went.  
The end.  
  



End file.
